Befriended then betraded
by jurassicamber
Summary: Some strange animals have entered the Savanna. They befriend Scar and Zira but what will happen when the leader likes Zira a little to much?
1. Introductions

"Hey Zira, what's that?" Scar pointed out a large, metal cube in the distance.

"Looks like a cage. I remember seeing my Uncle Chacha being tortured in one." Zira cut back to her days in the circus.

"What is wrong with your family history?"

"Just because you're a royal doesn't mean it isn't pleasant. Let's go inspect the cage. It looks like there are animals in it."

Scar and Zira walked closer too the cage. Inside was a young elephant, tiger, bear, panther, snake and orangutan.

"Um...hello?"

"Wow Zira. You should never be the one who talks."

"What was wrong with that?"

"Private information." Scar paused for a second. "Who and what are you creatures?"

"I'm a tiger. These are an elephant, snake, bear, panther and orangutan." The animals looked beatened but the tiger had the most scratches and had a lot of fur missing.

"I'm a lion and dingus over here is a lioness. Lionesses are the feminine name for a female lion."

"If I'm wingus, who are you?" Zira was mad.

"I'm the Mufasa. Strong, intelligent, more handsome and lionesses swoon over me." Scar cut his attention back to the caged up animals."Don't worry, we'll save you."

"By we you mean me, Scar."

"Yep."

Zira rolled her eyes and used a near by stick to open the cage. She was an expert at it because months before she met Scar she had to save her family from cages a lot and she has learnt how to open any cage. As soon as the cage door flung open, the animals walked out and ran happily in circles. They followed Scar and Zira back to a little den in the ground.

"This is where I'm living. Nice isn't it? Right outside there where the little dent in the ground is, that's where my sister Akina died. A saw a lion bite her neck and attack her. Her body was dragged away and no one came back to this spot so I have no family."

"Um...Zira, my Pride attacked your Pride and my Father was Akina's murderer." Scar confessed.

Zira pounced onto Scar and pinned him down. Scar wrestled her around the den and the animals pinned themselves up against the wall to avoid being beaten up. Zira started clawing at Scars face but he wouldn't give in until the point were Zira scratched his scar which made him yell out in pain, Zira saw the blood dripping down his face and stopped. She pushed Scar away from her.

"Lioness are you insane!" Scar grabbed his eye in pain.

"I can't believe you're telling me this now! We've been friends for months!"

"What you wanna fight 'til the death again?"

"No! Just...get out! Go home!"

"Fine!"

Scar stomped out of the room. Zira waited until he was gone, slumped to the floor and had a good cry. The animals were so shocked at what had happened but the tiger still end up to the crying Zira.

"Zira is it? I'm Shere Khan. Are you ok?" He comforted her.

"She's totally fine, Khan. Look at her. She's having the best day ever." The snake said sarcastically. Shere Khan shot him a frown.

"My life is just drama! I can't believe me and Scar just had a fight!"

"How close are you and Scar?" The elephant joined in with the conversation." By the way I'm Hathi, the expert of friendships."

"We are like two mates. Our mating is our growing friendship and then we parent our baby which is our friendship."

"You sound pretty close. Like me and Baloo." The orangutan throws an arm around the bears shoulder.

"Yep. Me and Louis are like that. Besties for life." The bear throws his arm around Louis's shoulder.

"I have no comment. Bagheera is the wisest one here." The snake points to the panther.

"Thanks Kaa. If you really want your baby to not catch a disease, protect it. Don't let your friendship die. Apologies to Scar. Tell him how much you mean to him. He will understand you and you guys can live happily with your baby."

"You really think so?" Zira's ears pricked up.

"Yes. Now go tell Scar how much you mean to him."

"I don't think he wants to talk to me anymore. What if Ahadi saw that his son is bleeding? What if I get exiled?" Zira was very scared of Ahadi.

"You won't. I don't know him but I know that he will understand."

"Ok, I'll go."

Zira climbed out of the den and made her way to Scars home, Priderock.


	2. Wrestling

"Look who it is. Zero Zira. The one cub that means nothing. You're almost a bigger fail than my brother." Mufasa blocked Zira's path at Priderock.

"Don't you dare say a bad thing about Scar." Zira growled.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I will kill you. Now move your fat butt." Zira barged pass him.

"Ha. As if. You couldn't even kill Scar. The only damage you left him was a bloody scar."

"Where is he? I have to talk to him." Zira turned around.

"He's in his den. Boo-hooing over the bloody scar you gave him earlier on."

"Don't remind about my mistake." Zira made her way to Scars den.

"Sarabi, is my bum actually fat?"

"No Mufasa. It's fine." Sarabi nuzzled him.

Zira stood in the doorway of Scars own den next to Priderock. It was a small den with front and back entrances. The path to the peak of Priderock just about goes pass it.

"Hey. It's me, Zira. I want to talk to you or a minute."

"Go away! I don't want you as a friend anymore!" Scar held a big leaf to his eye which had been nearly smothered in blood. Next to Scar were two piles, one of bloody leaves and another one of clean, wet leaves for his scar.

"Scar, listen. I made a big mistake. I shouldn't have attacked you. I've always treated you badly. I never showed you how much you mean to me. You mean a lot to me. You aren't only just my best friend, you're my brother, my twin, my everything"

Scar thought for a moment. He stood up, put the leaf down and said "I forgive you Zira. You're my sister. The bestest sister I could wish upon a star for. I'm sorry for saying I didn't want you as a friend."

The two hugged in the den. Mufasa and Sarabi looked on with disgust. They thought that the two were such losers.

"Let's go back to my place Scar."

"Ok, just let my wash my face." He dipped his head in a bowl of water which Uru had left out for him."Now I'm ready."

Scar and Zira darted pass Mufasa and Sarabi without acknowledging them. Mufasa shook his head and lead Sarabi into the main den of Priderock. Meanwhile Scar and Zira were entering the den in the ground.

"So you two made up, eh?" Baloo nudged Scar.

"Yep. Now me and Scar are friends again. I know, let's have a round of wrestling." Zira loved wrestling.

"Now you're asking for trouble, Zira." Scar teased her.

"Can I play? I'll go against Bagheera." Shere Khan was eager to play.

"Wait, what?"

"Sure. We can go to the secret wrestling ring I made." Zira looked excited.

"Ahem. You made?" Scar knew the truth.

"I mean we made."

All of them climbed out of the ground and into a jungle were a pile of hard dirt was shaped in a square form. Shere Khan forced Bagheera onto the platform and then got on himself.

"3, 2, 1, FIGHT!" Scar shouted.

Shere Khan lunged at Bagheera but Bagheera dodged him. Shere Khan pounced onto him and wrestled him trying to pin Bagheera down.

"Do you think Shere Khan can win Baloo?" Louis asked Baloo.

"He Shere Khan."

Louis and Baloo starting laughing. Soon they were on the floor rolling around in the mud. Bagheera was distracted by his best friends laughing that Shere Khan took the opportunity to pin him down. SHERE KHAN WON!

"Good job you guys. Now Scar, are you ready?" Zira got up onto the platform.

Scar got up onto the platform and said."Zira I was born ready."

"3, 2, 1, FIGHT!" Hathi shouted.

Zira did an unexpected pounce onto Scar. Scar got her in a headlock and slammed her to the floor. He quickly pinned her down. SCAR WON! Zira walked off the platform towards Shere Khan.

"Good job, Zira." Shere Khan bowed down to her.

"Thank you. You did better than me though. You're going up against Scar."

"You know, Zira, we could get away from here. Start living a life for us two and on one else."

"I'm ok, thank you." Zira watched Khan get onto the platform. "Alright. Shere Khan vs Scar. Whoever looses has to be the others slave. Fight!" Zira signalled the beginning of the fight. Shere Khan and Scar circled each other while their friends cheered them on.

"That's one hot lioness you've go there, Scar."

"Yep. She's my lioness. I mean she's not my, I don't own her but she's my best friend."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yes. I love Zira. She pretty and she's my type. One day, we'll be together."

"To bad that she'll be falling for me when I win."

"What do you mean?"

"Every animal wants a winner. When I win, she'll be mine."

"Zira isn't that type of animal."

"We'll see about that."

Shere Khan lunges for Scar. Scar quickly grabs him and slams him down. Shere Khan tries to escape but is pinned down by Scar again. SCAR WAS THE WINNER!

"Well done. What was the conversation you were having with Khan?" Zira ran up onto the platform.

"Nothing interesting. Just some friendship sort of stuff." Scar lied.

"Oh. That's cool."

"You might have won this time Scar but next time you're dead! Let's go Jungle Cubs."

"We'll meet you at the den! Don't look so scared, Scar. It's probably just a joke."

"If you were in the fight, you would know what he means."

"It wasn't friendship talk was it? What were you really talking about?" Scar didn't answer."Tell me!"

"He wanted you to be his."

"What do you mean?"

"He said that when he won you would want to be with him."

"I don't believe you. I'm yours and forever. Your my Scar. Well not my Scar you don't belong to me but you're my best friend. Anyway, I won't want to to Khan. We're just friends and being held captive is my worst fear."

"Zira, I would never let that happen."

"You promise?"

"I double promise."

"Thanks Scar."

There was a minute of awkward silence.

"I know the enemy is the slave." Scar smiled.

"Oh yeah. I forgot I said that. It's getting late so you can go home and I'll remind Khan. Bye Scar."

"Bye Zira."


	3. Ambush

Zira was peacefully walking to her den when she was suddenly ambushed. Something was covering her eyes and something was placed over her mouth. They felt like paws but she couldn't identify them. Zira was being carried through the jungle until she was pinned up against a tree. When she could see, Shere Khan was in front of her. She looked around her and she was being pinned up against a tree by her new 'friends'. Baloo held her back left leg. Kaa wrapped himself around her back right leg and his tail was wrapped around Bagheera's body. Louis had her front left leg and Hathi had her front right leg.

"Zira, you are such a beautiful lioness. You don't deserve that trashy Taka." Shere Khan stroked her neck with his nail.

"Don't you dare touch me, Khan! Scar isn't trashy and...wait, did you call him Taka? Only his parents and Mufasa are allowed to call him Taka. How do you know his birth name?"

"While you were apologising to Scar, we saw a lion and lioness pass by our den. The Lion was talking about you and how you're the only friend Taka has ever had. The lioness starting saying that Taka has never been this happy before and he's changed a lot from changing his name from Taka to Scar. Also, Taka means garbage and he hated it so much that the coward changed his name."

"Don't ever call Scar Taka! Ahadi changed his name because he wanted to remind Scar of his humiliation!"

This stood out to Khan and he wanted to hear the story. "Why don't you share the story with us?"

"Never! You are not members of the Pride!"

"Boys. Pull."

Everyone who had a grip on Zira pulled her legs sbackwards as if they were tying her to the tree. She screamed out loud in pain. Khan signalled them to stop and he looked mad, as if Zira had lied to him and he found out the truth.

"You aren't a member of the Pride either so you should share it with us!"

"I am a member! It's war week! That's when I spend the week anniversary of the fight which killed my Pride in my den! Ahadi said it was okay! I'm going back home to Priderock tomorrow!"

"I don't think you'll be going home anytime soon."

"I think I will be! You can't stop me!"

"Ooh, I like them feisty." Khan nodded to his friends. "Pull."

Again they pulled.

"Aaaaaahhh!. SCAR! AHADI! MUFASA! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Zira screamed.

*At the peak of Priderock.*

"Hey Dad, did you here that?" Scars ears pricked up when he heard a faint scream from the jungle.

"No. What did you hear, Taka?"

"Zira. Screaming for us and Mufasa. She's in trouble! We have to help her!"

"Go find Mufasa. I'll get you Mother and some of our toughest lionesses." Ahadi instructed. He went to the bottom of Priderock and Scar went into the main den were Mufasa was taking a nap.

"Mufasa!"

"What do you want? I'm trying to sleep."

"Zira is in trouble. Dad said we need to help her."

"Really, if Dad says so." Mufasa stood up. "If she wasn't a member of the Pride, I wouldn't help."

"Thanks bro." Scar smiled at him.

"Mufasa, Taka come on."

Everyone raced through the Savannah until they reached Zira's den. Scar snook in to find her but he came out and said she wasn't there. Ahadi ordered everyone to spread out to try to find her.

*Back in the jungle.*

"Tell us the story, Zira!" Shere Khan was getting really angry now.

"No! Aaaaahhhhh!" Zira felt like her legs were about to pop out.

"It's no use screaming. No one will save you." Kaa laughed.

"Ahadi will save me! He's the King! He has a lot of loyalty and courage!"

"Zira! Are you around here?" Mufasa's voice could be heard.

"Mufasa! I'm here! Help!"

"Dad, I've found her!"

All of the Pride emerged from the trees. The lionesses and Uru circled the scared Zira and he animals holding her hostage.

"What are you creatures?" Ahadi growled.

"Hello I'm Shere Khan and I'm a tiger." Shere Khan introduced himself casually but he cut back to his original mood. "This cub doesn't move until she tells us!"

"Tells you what? Let my friend go!" Scar tried to copy his Father and succeeding at it.

"Not until she tells us how Taka got his scar."

"I don't know who Taka is. Taka left along time ago." Scar didn't make eye contact.

"If that's the case." Khan snapped his fingers.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Zira was pouring with tears of pain and she felt like she was going to loose her legs.

"Release Zira immediately! Do you know who I am?" Ahadi stood up straight.

"Uuuummm...are you the ugly elephant?"

All of his friends giggled at Shere Khans joke. Mufasa lunged at Shere Khan and wrestled him until Shere Khan had him back to back with one of the most poisonous plant in Africa, Drimia.

"Nobody else moves or they both get it!"

"Mufasa!" Scar was worried for his brother. "If I tell you the story, will you let them go?" Scar finally made eye contact with Shere Khan.

"Yes. I will."

"Then I'll tell you the story."

"Drop her fellas."

The cubs obeyed. They dropped Zira and she struggled to stand up. Ahadi picked her up and lay her on Uru's back who walked over to Scar. Shere Khan backed away from Mufasa who sprinted towards Ahadi.

"Now, the story Scar."

"Not today losers! Run!"

The Pride ran out of the jungle towards Priderock. Shere Khan and his friends charged after them. Bagheera took the lead and when he caught up with Uru, he pounced. Bagheera was trying to pull Zira off of Uru's back. Ahadi slowed down and pushed Bagheera away. Shere Khan, Louis and Bagheera battled Ahadi until they had him in a good position.

"Oooooh Taka! Tell us the story or they both get it."

Scar looked around."Who's the other half of they?" Shere Khan smiled a sinister smile.

As soon as those words left his mouth, Hathi matched over to Uru, whacked Zira off her back and dragged Uru over too Ahadi where he and Baloo restraint her.

"Kaa, explain." Shere Khan looked at Kaa.

"With pleasure. You see Scar, us Pythons are so strong, our enemies die from our squeezes. You either tell us the story or these idiots DIE!"

Scar thought for a minute but he felt pressured since the whole crowd was starring at him. Nobody was allowed to know the story, especially when theyre not a part of the Pride. Mufasa looked nervous. He didn't want his parents to die. Finally a light bulb switched on in his head. He stood in front of Scar.

"Have you volunteered to die as well? Very well." Shere Khan smiled again.

"No. Scar doesn't want to share his humiliation."

"That's fine. Squeeze Kaa." Kaa obeyed and he wrapped himself around Urus neck and started squeezing it. Mufasa held Scar back as he tried to get to his parents.

"Mum! Dad! No! Fight back! I know you're strong enough!" He saw Uru drop dead on the floor.

"No! Dad! Please don't leave me! I need you!" Mufasa was heartbroken that his Mum had died. He wanted to let Scar go but he stayed strong.

"Please can I say my final good byes to my boys?" Ahadi asked Khan. "Forever can spare a minute."

"Fine." Khan let Scar and Mufasa hug Ahadi.

"Mufasa, I have taught you how to be King and next month, you will be coronated."

"But Father, I'm not ready and I..."

"Don't say that. You are ready and you will be a marvellous King. Choose whichever lioness you want to be your Queen."

"Yes Father." They hugged and Ahadi moved onto Scar.

"Taka, I know the way I've treated you has been terrible. I've been a bad Father. I want to take this moment to tell you that I'm so proud of you. You're strong, brace and so independant, just like Uru." Ahadi smiled at the Queens dead body next to him. "I love you both so much and Scar, you'll be the leader of The Lion Guard. It's my time to go boys. I love you and I'll always be here with you in your hearts. Look up to the stars at night and we will be able to see each other again." Scar and Mufasa hugged him as Kaa slithered over too Ahadi, wrapped himself around his neck and squeezed. Ahadi dropped dead next to Uru.

"Father! No! I never got to tell you how much you meant to me." Scar cried as!ufasa escorted him to Priderock.


	4. The Lion Guard

"Scar, you're a royal. You have to know something about The Lion Guard."

"My Father has never taught me about them. I don't even know what they do, Zira. I think I'm suppose to know about them when I'm Mufasa's age."

"How about we ask Rafiki?"

"Good idea, let's go see him. He's talking to my brother right now."

They exit the den and Scar spotted Rafiki talking to Mufasa at Priderock peak. Scar called him over.

"Yes, Prince Scar?" Rafiki bowed down to him.

"What's The Lion Guard? Why am I the leader?"

"Scar, when you were young, you tried roaring at Mufasa when he was picking on you and what came out was a powerful, adult roar. Your Mother and Father thought that you weren't ready and you should know when you're older. We all know that the ancestors wanted you too be the leader when you first stood up to Mufasa."

"But what is The Lion Guard?" Zira asked.

"The Lion Guard protects the Pridelands. You have to select the keenest of sight, the fastest, bravest and strongest lions in the Pride who will be helping you but you have now been gifted the Roar Of The Elders. You can only use the roar when fighting or there will be serious consequences."

"Cool. Who will you select Scar?" Zira wanted to know if Scar will choose her.

Scar thought for a moment. "Shomari for the fastest, Jabari as the bravest, Badru is the keenest of sight and Enzi as the strongest." He saw Zira's face fall. "Sorry Zira. If I were to pick you, it would hurt me if you got seriously injured or even die."

"It's fine. I'll go gather them up for you." Zira ran to the bottom of Priderock.

"When they come, Mufasa will give them an introduction speech and then he'll place his paw on your shoulder. When he has done that, you will place your paw on their shoulders to declare yourselves as The Lion Guard." Rafiki explained as he and Scar went tell Mufasa the news.

"Mufasa, you've known this for ages and you never told me!" Scar was mad at Mufasa.

"Known what?" Mufasa was a bit confused.

"That I'm the leader of The Lion Guard!"

"I did it for your safety. I didn't want you to master the roar but not know how to kill a Wildebeest."

"Really? You care about me that much?"

"Yes. I know I treat you badly but it's the only way I can fit in."

"It's ok."

After a moment, Zira returned with the unexpected cubs that Scar had chosen. Mufasa did a quick speech about The Lion Guard and placed his paw on Scar shoulder, the Night scar did it to the rest. After the ceremony, The Lion Guards looked excitedly at their shoulders to see The Lion Guard symbol were Scars paw was placed.

"Everyone, this is my best friend Zira. She's allowed to hand out with us just not with the fighting." Scar introduced Zira to them.

"That's cool. Didn't we go hunting together that one time? " Shomari smiled.

"Yes. It was for private lessons because I am the worst at hunting." Zira reminded him.

"I was to shy to say this when we went hunting but, you're the most gorgeous lioness I've ever seen."

"Back of Shomari! She isn't interested, ok. Me and Zira want to start being friends with you so don't push our buttons."

"Guys, calm down." Enzi separated Shomari and Scar. There was an awkward moment of silence. "I can't wait to start fighting because I don't think we even need to fight our enemies for them to be scared. I recon we won't even die in a fight."

"Enzi, you idiot. Look at us. We're only teens. Other enemies will want to challenge us so of course we are going to die. Why are you even my brother?" Jabari looked angrily at Enzi.

"Be positive, Jabari. Mother wants us to be positive so let's please her. And don't think that we're going to die because we aren't."

"Says so much for being twins am I right Zira?" Shomari nudged Zira which made Scar angry but he didn't show it.

"Has anyone seen Zuzu today? I can't find her at Priderock or her nest." Mufasa rushed to them with pain on his face.

"Zuzu? No. Guys we need to look for Zuzu. She's the only family me and Mufasa have left."

"Is she your cousin or.." Badru looked confused.

"Like a mother to us. Zira, you stay here in case she arrives and search with Mufasa. We'll go out to the Savannah to find her."

"Got it. Go. Now, before it's to late!" Zira started searching with Mufasa.

The Lion Guard headed out into the Savannah hoping they'll find her. Scar spotted a hornbill crying next to a familiar body.

"Hey guys, I think that's Zuzu. Come on." Scar and The Lion Guard head over to the sobbing hornbill. Zuzu was motionless next to him.


	5. Deal?

"Zuzu! No! You! Hornbill! What happened?" Scar sharply looked at the crying hornbill.

"My name is Zazu and I'm the new majordomo. Mother was going to introduce me too the King when two mysterious creatures attacked us. She told me too fly higher so I did without knowing that she was protecting me. It's my fault Mother's dead, because of me." Sobbed Zazu.

"Describe the creatures." Badru said.

"One was black and the other was the same but with orange stripes. It might have been the other way round."

"Fly back to Priderock. Take Zuzu with you. We have a job to do. Follow me guys."

*In Zira's den*

"You are dead meat this time Khan!" Scar and The Lion Guard ran into the den were The Jungle Cubs were hiding.

"Nice to see you again Taka." Shere Khan was surrounded by his friends.

"You killed Zuzu didn't you? I know you did. Own up!" Scar's eyes were red from crying.

"The purple hornbill? Of course I did. With a little bit of Bagheera's help."

"What are you creatures? You look strange." Shomari stepped in.

"Elephant, snake, panther, tiger, orangutan, bear." Kaa replied.

"Why did you kill Zuzu?" Enzi asked.

"It was the only way to get you too me. I have a deal to make with you and Mujambo."

"Mufasa! And my name isn't Taka! It's Prince Scar of Priderock and leader of The Lion Guard. We don't want to make any deals with you."

"Oh but my deals are the best."

"The Prince said no." Badru barred his teeth at Khan.

"It'll be a big mistake if you don't. I mean, like I said before, my deals are the best. You won't regret it."

"I don't make deals with traitors. And animals who aren't members of my brothers Pride."

"But it isn't Mufasa's Pride though is it? He isn't King yet. I can help you guys make all your dreams come true."

"My dream is for you lot to go away!" Scar yelled.

"And we can do that. Just agree to make deal with me."

"Scar, Khan killed Zuzu, your parents and tortured Zira. Do you really want to make a deal with him?" Jabari whispered into Scars ear.

"Cousin, I'm doing it." Scar whispered. "Khan. Come with us. The rest of you stay here." Scar watched Khan, Enzi and Badru walk out of the den to Priderock. Scar felt like something was following them but he brushed it aside.

"Khan. What are you doing here?" Mufasa growled at him.

"I'm here to make a deal with you guys."

"Spit it out." Scar demanded.

"Khan?! Get out!" Zira was in shock.

"It's fine Zira." Mufasa reassured her.

"My deal is for you guys to go to the near by village and steal the red flower and we will leave."

"What's the red flower?" Mufasa looked concerned.

"The red flower is so powerful, it burns whatever it can. It's more powerful than man who burnt me earlier on."

"Do you mean fire?" Scar asked.

"Yes. Give it to me and you will be powerful."

"No. We can not trust you anymore so you must leave."

"I don't think so." Khan smiled sinisterly.

"I am the King and you will leave!" Mufasa shouted.

"Nah." Shere Khan sat down and kept the smile on his face.

Mufasa pounced onto Khan who was more powerful than him. Scar and Zira were stuck on either side of the fight but Scar was able to get to Zira. Out of nowhere, the Lion Guard appeared and spotted Scar so they made their way over to him.

"Lion Guard, we have to help Mufasa. We must fight Khan." Scar tried telling them without looking at Shere Khan obliterating Mufasa.

"We can do that." Jabari smiled.

"Absoloutly." Enzi started stretching which made Jabari shake his head.

"I have a better idea." Rafiki came out of nowhere like the Lion Guard did.

"Go on." Zira wanted to know his plan.

"Scar, remember how I told you that you have been gifted with the Roar Of The Elders? This time is a suitable time to use it."

"Do you think so?" Scar wasn't confident about the Roar.

"It will help Mufasa beat the tiger."

"But...I've never used it before."

"Don't worry, Scar. We've got your back. I might not be able to fight Khan but I can give Mufasa a boost." Zira put on a brave face and walked towards Khan but Scar pulled her back.

"No, Zira. It's too dangerous."

"Don't worry, we've got her back." Enzi smiled. "Now let's get ready to rumble."

The Lion Guard and Zira joined in to help Mufasa but Khan was too strong for them. They won't give up though.

"Are you ready Scar?" Rafiki asked.

"Yes. I'm ready."

"I will make sure they get the message."

Rafiki pulled out Jabari and told him to make sure Khan was pinned down. Jabari nodded and whispered the plan to everyone else. Together, they all had Khan pinned down. Before Scar could roar, The Jungle Cubs pounced and knocked Scar off of Priderocks peak. He lay there, alive but dizzy. Faint shouts from his friends could be heard. They were shouting "Scar! Are you ok! Are you alive! Can you hear us!" Then his eyes closed as he fell unconscious.


	6. Death

Scars eyes opened to the Savanna. Mufasa was sitting with his back turned to him.

"Scar! You're awake!" Cried Zira.

"What happened?" Scar couldn't remember how they got there.

"Khan. He's King of Priderock now." Enzi frowned.

"We have to stop him!"

"We can't, he's too powerful." Badru sulked.

"But he's not King and...Zira, you're ear!" Scar was in shock to find a chunk of Zira's ear missing.

"Yeah. Khan."

"Anyways, Khan isn't the rightful King. We must stop him!"

"Just drop it Scar. I'm going to the waterhole." Mufasa left them alone.

"Guys, this might sound crazy but I'm going back there to defeat Khan and become King." Scar stood up with a little help from Enzi.

Enzi backed away from him in shock. "You can't, he's too strong. Mother told us that even your parents couldn't defeat him and she was there to witness it."

"Don't bring my parents into this, Enzi. I will defeat him."

"You might need our help." Zira stepped towards him.

"Yes, you're right once again, Zira. I need to take over Priderock because when I do, I'll have complete control over the Pridelands."

"Are you doing it for Mufasa?" Jabari asked.

"No. All my life Mufasa has tortured me. I had to live with my Father favouring him and now I have a chance to become King, to be the complete boss of my brother. It isn't Mufasa's coronation yet so I finally have the chance to be the King."

"Scar, I know how badly you want this but..." Zira was nervous for what she was going to say.

"But what?" Scar dared her to finish her sentence.

"It's impossible to defeat Khan and you won't be able to defeat him." Zira crept behind a rock to hide herself. It wasn't great cover since the rock was almost her size.

As soon as those words left Zira's mouth, it set Scar off. With his powerful roar, Scar killed The Lion Guard and nearly Zira. Mufasa was able to catch Zira as she flew through the air.

"Thank you, Mufasa." Zira started to cry as she looked at the dead bodies of her friends.

"Scar, you killed them! Enzi! Jabari! Our cousins! Why!" Mufasa cried over the bodies of his cousins. They looked like they were peacefully sleeping together, side by side.

"I don't know. What just happened?"

"You can't roar anymore, Taka." Rafiki appeared from the bushes behind him.

"Rafiki?!" Mufasa was shocked yet happy to see him.

"You used it for your own sakes. You used it to get what you want. What will your Father think?"

"Father?" Scar was nearly crying.

"Don't bring Ahadi into this." Zira shook his head at him."What are you here for?"

"To tell you how to defeat Shere Khan. The only way to defeat him is with The Law Of The Jungle. Use it against him. He created it."

"What's The Law Of The Jungle?" Scar asked.

"Khans plan as 'King' is to recreate India in the Pridelands so this will all be jungle. Instead of the Prideland rules, he replaced them with The Law Of The Jungle.

"This is The Law Of The Jungle. As old and as true as the sky. The prince who keeps it will prosper. But the King who breaks it will die. Like the creeper that curdles the tree trunks, the law runs over and back. The strength of the Prince is the King. And the strength of the King is the Pride."

"Whoa." Zira was amazed. She never knew what Khan could come up with.

"Use it against Khan." Rafiki left them.

"How do use it against Khan?" Mufasa pondered.

"The strength of the Prince is the King. And the strength of the King is the Pride. That's it. We say to Khan that he isn't strong because he hasn't got a Pride."

"But...the others. And the lionesses." Zira said.

"Khan isn't a lion so he can't have a Pride."

"That's a genius idea little brother." Scar high-fived Mufasa

"Yes, we should do that." Zira and Scar head butted each other.

"First, let's get the cage." Scar lead them to the cage where it all started.


	7. Ariana, Elizabeth and Isabelle

"This is where you guys found them? Pretty big cage." Mufasa was amazed at the size of the cage.

"Yep. We just need to get them back in the cage." Scar smiled.

"But Scar, how will we get rid of them? As in out of Africa." Zira asked.

"Ariana, Elizabeth and Isabelle."

"Who?" Mufasa was confused.

"Don't be mad, they're our human friends."

"I'm not mad."

"I forgot about them. Look I can see them over there." Zira smiled over Scars shoulder.

Scar looked behind him and smiled at the three British sisters. Zira tried calling them but they were to busy singing Dancing Queen by ABBA. They all decided to walk over to the girls.

"You're the dancing queen. Young and sweet. Only seventeen." All three of them sang. They had voices of angles.

"Ari! Beth! Isa!" Scar shouted again.

"Scar! Zira!" Ariana screamed as she hugged them.

"Oh my Mohatu! I can't believe it's you guys!" Elizabeth shouted.

"This must be Mufasa. I'm Isabelle, these are my triplet sisters Elizabeth and Ariana. You can call us by our nicknames which are Ari, Isa and either Beth or Eliza for me."

"So you've heard of me?"

"Scars talks none stop about you." Airana stood up. "We don't blame him though. We came here to Africa with our parents and our oldear triplet sisters Gabriella, Scarlett and Ruby but they were kidnapped. We miss them and we talk non stop about them."

"And any friend or sibling of these two are our friends as well." Isabell smiled and hugged Mufasa. He accepted it.

"Of course." Elizabeth said.

"Positive." Ariana squeezed Isabelles's arm.

"We need your help. Shere Khan has taken over Priderock. Can you guys carry this cage to Priderock?" Zira looked serious.

"Yeah sure. First, who is Shere Khan?" Elizabeth looked curious.

"A tiger." Zira replied.

"What's a tiger doing in Africa?" Isabelle asked.

"We don't know. Nor do we know how he and the others got into Africa." Mufasa looked angry.

"Excuse me. Others?" Ariana choked on her own spit.

"He arrived with an elephant, orangutan, panther, snake and a bear." Zira made sure she remembered them all.

"Where's the cage?" Elizabeth asked and Scar pointed to the cage on the dirt road. All six of them went over to it.

"They won't fit in the cage you have. They'll fit in the spare one Father has." Isabelle smiled.

"Our Father owns a rescue company and he's on a trip to save a lioness called Sarafina who he has a close relation ship with and is childhood best friends with her ancestors." Elizabeth said.

"We know Sarafina. She's one of my best friends." Mufasa beamed.

"We can ask Father for the cage. Sarafina's with him so if she recognises you, he'll give us the cage." Ariana squealed.

"Come on, we'll introduce you to him." Isabelle took the lead and lead them to their Father, Leo Anderson. "Father. We have some...friends we want you to meet." She tried to say without scarring him.

"Hello girls. Sarafina's come too visit again. Where are your friends?"

The girls stepped aside to reveal Scar, Mufasa and Zira. Sarafina ran straight over too Mufasa.

"Sarafina knows him. I shouldn't kill them then if they know each other and they're your friends, girls." Leo watched Sarafina snuggle with Mufasa. "Mary! Come have a look at this, pudding!"

Their Mother, Maryam Anderson, came out with two toddlers, the twins, Imogen and Noah Anderson.

"That's so cute. Is he Sarafina's mate? Maybe they're siblings." Maryam was so pleased to see Sarafina with Mufasa

"They're just good friends, Mother." Elizabeth face palmed herself.

"Father, a tiger and other creatures have taken over their home. We need that big cage you have." Ariana grabbed her Fathers arm.

"A tiger? In Africa? Are you sure, Ari?"

"She's not lying, Father. We need the big cage. Please." Isabelle begged.

"Mufasa, Scar and Zira told us. You know how we can communicate like no one else when it comes to animals and I don't think they'll joke about this." Elizabeth grabbed Leo's other arm.

"Show me this tiger." Leo grabbed his gun, his bow, a box of tranquilized arrows, another box of bullets and he told everyone to get into his jeep, except from Maryam, Noah and Imogen.


	8. Safe and sound

"That's a big tiger." Leo, the girls and the lions were hiding from Shere Khan. They all started talking in a whisper.

"Will the animals fit on the cage, Father?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes. They'll just about fit. How will we get them in?"

"Khan's smart. We need to use our brains more than ever." Scar said.

"I've got an idea." Leo snapped his fingers.

"What is it?" Elizabeth grabbed his arm again.

"I have some tranquility injections. If I can get close enough, I can put these into them and they'll be knocked out. I can then put them in the cage and send them off to India."

"That's perfect. You'll have to do it by surprise because if you go up there and reveal yourself, you'll be dead. Khan's quick, smart and deadly." Zira said.

"Get them close to the edge." Ariana smiled.

"Just make sure I can aim at their legs." Leo smiled at them.

"I know. I can use Scars plan to the point where Khan will fight me. I'll try to get Khan near the edge so you guys can inject him. The others aren't strong without him."

"Mufasa...you're a genius!" Sarafina exclaimed.

"We can't stay here forever. Let's go." Mufasa hurried to Priderock's peak.

"Girls, you know how to use these. I trust you." Leo gave his daughters two injections each.

"Don't worry, we'll look after them. Zira, you stay down here in case of danger. You're stronger than I am inside and out." Leo was completely clueless to what Scar had just said and Scar lead them up too where Mufasa was but kept hidden. Mufasa showed himself.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mujambo." Khan walked up to him.

"It's Mufasa!"

"Where are those little weaklings, Taka and Lady gorgeous. I want a pound of her in my den tonight." Khan really fancied Zira.

"Khan, you have broken the law!"

"What law?"

"The law of the jungle."

"Wha...how do you know about it?"

"Rafiki."

"I haven't broken it. I made it."

"You're not a king. Therefore you have know strength which to a King is the Pride. A tiger can't have a Pride. Only lions can and you can't pretend to have a Pride for strength. That's against your law!"

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Shall I repeat the law?"

"No! Leave my Pride at once!"

"This is the law of the jungle..."

"I said leave!"

"As old and as true as the sky..."

"I don't want to fight you, you little chicken!"

"The King who keeps it will prosper..."

"I am the King! Listen to me!"

"But the King who breaks or will die..."

"Shut up!"

"Like the creeper that curdles the tree trunks..."

"I'm not listening!"

"The law runs over and back..."

"No!"

"The strength of the Pride is the King..."

"You will die!"

"And the strength of the King is the Pride."

"That's it!"

Khan attacked Mufasa. The two fought as lightning struck and thunder boomed. As the others were distracted, the girls and Scar made their way over to Khans friends.

"It's true, isn't it Scar?" Bagheera said without looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

The Jungle Cubs turned around. The girls stuffed the injections in their pockets.

"Khan broke his own law. Thinking he is strong without a Pride. We know you want us home. We've been supporting Khan. We've been supporting a murderer. We now know that it's our mistake. Kaa saw the human Dad approaching with the cage that will send us back to India. We will go. We will go back to India as you wished for."

"But, Khan." Ariana said.

"Don't worry. We don't mind traveling with him. Get the human Dad up here. We'll help Mufasa corner Khan."

The Jungle Cubs fought with Mufasa. Isabelle ran to Leo and Zira to tell them the plan. They all made it back up to see Khan cornered and weak.

"Khan, this ends now." Scar smiled in victory. The girls, Lao, Zira and Sarafina joined him.

"I recognise you three humans. You were playing with some other humans th other day." Khan stood up.

"You...you saw us?" Elizabeth was shocked.

"Yes."

"Did you kidnap our sisters?" Ariana asked him. Khan didn't answer so she held her pocket knife to his neck.

"Yes. I did kidnap the older ones." Ariana handed her knife to Leo who was listening to Isabelle as she tells him what Khan is telling them since he couldn't understand him.

"Give me back my girls!" He held Arianas knife to his neck.

"They're in the den." And he was hit in the leg by Elizabeth with an injection.

"Look, there they are. In a bone cage. Scarlett! Ruby! Gabriella!" Ariana ran into the den to her sisters.

"Oh my god!" Isabelle followed her with Leo and Elizabeth.

"Dad!" Gabriella shouted in happiness.

"Beth! Isa! Ari! I've missed you three so much!" Scarlett exclaimed

"Give me a hug!" Elizabeth hugged her through the cage.

"I'll get you out. Stand back." Hathi ran full speed into the cage which fell apart and they all excited Priderock.

*The next day*

"Separate cages for each of them. Just so Khan doesn't tear them apart. They'll be shipped of to India in about 2 hours." Leo patted Bsloo's cage.

"Thanks, Leo." Scar smiled." We should be going anyway. It's Mufasa's coronation. And the baby is due in a month."

"Scar, I have some bad news. Mufasa doesn't want us at his coronation because he couldn't believe you made friends with outsiders. And I mean the hyenas."

"He found out! I hate him!"


End file.
